The present invention relates to the field of data communication and, more particularly, to a system and method for improving quality of experience (QoE) for real-time communication over an IP network.
The Internet is an increasingly popular and important medium for data communication. Recently, real-time communication applications, such as voice over IP (VoIP), video conferencing and instant messaging have greatly increased in popularity. It seems that the share of real-time sessions conducted over the IP (Internet Protocol) out of the bandwidth capacity of a common operator's network is continuously increasing and captures a significant portion of the bandwidth.
One of the shortcomings of real-time communication utilizing the IP is the absence of notification tools. In some cases, a destination (an addressee) of a real-time impromptu call (audio, video or instant messaging) cannot be notified. For example, a user who is currently surfing the internet via his or her cellular telephone, cannot be notified that a real-time call over IP is waiting to be answered or is currently being received.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and a method for informing a user that an IP based real-time impromptu call is waiting or incoming. Such a system can improve the quality of experience for real-time communication consumers.